House Visit
by Trevyler
Summary: Sequel to Blind Date! Mordred decides to ask Archer if she can visit after they hit it off on the blind date. He agrees and she heads on over. In doing so she learns a lot more than she was expecting. She learns more about him, his friends, and his family. She may be glad she went on that date after all. Mordred x Archer! Mentions of Diarmuid x Arturia and implied Cu x Scáthach.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Archer x Mordred One-shot. This is a sequel to Blind Date. This takes place a bit after the last one. This one won't really feature Arturia or Diarmuid except for them being mentioned. We'll also get some more info about the characters in this AU. The two will also get to know each other a bit better. Anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

After both couples hit it off on the blind date, they began talking to each other more often. Arturia and Diarmuid even went out a couple more times together while Mordred and Archer stuck with talking over the phone and texting. Mordred had only given her phone, but had not bothered to get his, forcing him to make the first move.

The two had enjoyable conversations that ranged from small chats to long discussions. They hadn't planned a meet up yet due to neither of them having time in the recent weeks. Mordred was planning on figuring out a part time job so she could make some extra cash. It turns out Archer was a bit of a jack of all trades so to speak. He was a mechanic, a blacksmith, an engineer, an actual archer, and he was bilingual as he could speak English and Japanese.

Mordred was surprised at all the skills he possessed. Apparently he had picked up quite a few of them from his father.

Today she was bored, it was about 9:30 A.M, and she couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to send Archer a text and see if he was awake since it was supposedly his day off. Maybe she could visit him today.

After about ten minutes she got her response, a phone call.

She put the phone to hear ear, "Hello." she said.

She could hear movement on the other side, _"Hey. So what did you want?"_ he asked.

His voice sounded a bit off then the last time they talked, "Can I come over?" she asked.

She heard him yawn, _"Um Sure. I'll warn you though, my place is a bit out of the way."_ he answered.

She grinned, "That's fine. The ride is half the fun. Text me an address." she told him.

He shifted all little, _"I'll do that. Just try not to be too loud okay."_ he responded.

She wondered why, but didn't bother asking, "Well I'll be up there in a bit. See you then." she said.

There was a brief pause, " _Same to you."_ he said then hung up.

She put her phone down on the table and went to get ready quickly. She hopped in the shower first. Then she dried her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. Luckily for her she didn't need to braid her hair all fancy like her mom. It saved time. She threw on some clothes and ate some instant oatmeal and was out the door.

She got on her bike and started it up before driving off with a grin of excitement on her face.

* * *

Mordred parked outside the address she'd been given before quietly going to the front door.

She knocked quietly, but not enough where she couldn't be heard. She waited a few moments before the sound of the door unlocking could be heard.

It opened up to a very disheveled looking Archer. His hair was down instead of swept back like usual and his eyes look a little red. His clothes consisted of a black tank top, a pair of worn out jeans, and a pair of light gray socks.

He opened the door, "Hey come one in." he welcomed her.

She noted his voice didn't sound right. It was a bit hoarse and almost sounded irritated.

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure it's okay I'm here." she asked.

Archer turned towards her, "Oh. Sorry. I'm not upset you're here or anything. I just had a bit of a late night with night with a buddy of mine. He likes to go out and drink when we go out. I've learned the hard way not to challenge him to a drinking contest. I swear he must have liquor is his blood. Damn Irish bastard." he explained.

She laughed, amused at his actions, "So you've got a hangover? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He sighed and flopped down on his couch, "I didn't drink enough for it to be a big deal. Just enough to where I woke up with a headache. It should go away soon. There's was no need to put this off when we haven't got to meet up as it is. Just try not to be loud." he answered.

She sat down next to him, "So, who's this friend of yours?" she asked curiously.

He put his arm on the back of the couch, but not around her, "He's an old friend I met a few years back when I was fresh out of High School. His names Cu Chulainn. Oh and he's Diarmuid's adoptive brother." he answered her question.

She blinked, "Wait. He's Diarmuid's brother? As in the one my mom is dating?" she questioned.

He nodded, "That's right. They were adopted along with an older girl when they were kids. At least that's what they told me." he said.

Before she could ask more, he stood up "I'm going to get some water. You want some?" he offered.

She nodded, "I could go for a glass of water." she accepted.

He walked off and she immediately went into snoop mode. She looked around the room and spotted a few pictures. A few of them included Archer, Diarmuid, a blue haired man, and a purple haired woman.

She assumed that the blue haired man was Cu and the woman was the sister. One of the pictures showed cue with his arm around the supposed sister with a look in his eyes that wasn't exactly familial.

The other pictures included an orange haired boy, a man with dark hair and clothes, a white haired women, and a white haired girl that looked almost identical.

She didn't recognize anyone in them, but the boy almost looked familiar.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back to reality, "Invading my privacy while I'm being a gracious host I see." he remarked sarcastically.

Mordred flushed just barely, "I was just curious is all." she replied.

He set two glasses of water on the coffee table and moved to her side.

He looked to the first picture she'd been looking at, "That's Cu, Diarmuid, and their sister Scáthach. Although I'll let you in on a little secret. Cu may have a bit of a thing for his older sister despite them growing up together. Of course he won't pull anything because he has a lot of respect and care for her." he explained.

Mordred's nose crinkled a little, "So you're saying he had a crush on his sister?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Precisely. Now I'm sure you'll want to hear about this picture." he said.

She was still puzzled by who the people were since she didn't she anyone that looked like Archer or the others present in the photo.

He picked it up and his gaze seemed to be far away, "The man's name is Kiritsugu Emiya. He is my adoptive father. The woman is Irisviel von Einsbern, his wife and my adoptive mother. The little girl is their daughter Illyasviel von Einsbern or Illya for short. She's my adoptive younger sister. The boy...well that would be me. Shirou Emiya." he explained, dropping a huge bomb.

She looked at him in confusion, "That's you? And what's with this name Shirou? I thought your name was Archer?" she questioned.

He sighed, "Allow me to explain. Up until about a year or two ago, my hair and eyes were different. The change started occurring during my last year of high school and by the middle of June after my senior year my hair had become partially white and my eyes had dulled considerably. It didn't turn completely white until about 3 or 4 months ago. The tan had come from my habit of working a lot. Quite a few of these activities involved me sitting under the blazing sun for countless hours." he answered.

She let the information soak in, "And your name?" she asked once again.

Archer put his hand in his pockets, "When my hair turned white, people thought my name was some kinda joke on it since Shirou means white in Japanese. So I started going by Archer. My name is still legally Shirou though." he responded.

Mordred nodded, "I see. I like the way you look now. Shirou." she said with a grin.

Archer had to admit he kinda liked hearing her say it, but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

She stood their in a spaced out kind of way, "S-Shirou...Shi-rou...Sherou...Shirou." she repeated, testing the the name on her lips.

After a few moments of her repeating his name, he snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

She shook her head, "Okay. I'm back. So that's your family huh? You guys look happy." she said, a smile creeping up on her face.

Yet Archer could see the flash on envy in her eyes, "Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No it's nothing." she answered, not meeting his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, "If you say so." he said.

She would address it if this lasted longer, but not right now. Right now she was just gonna enjoy their time together.

* * *

They spent the next couple of hours, talking, and joking, and watching TV. They even made lunch together. Well Archer did for the most part. Mordred tried to help though.

Mordred definite felt like her boredom had been cured and she had enjoyed her day with her boyfriend. She especially liked learning more about family and friends she hopefully would get to meet someday, but who knew. Things could work out great and this could be a long term thing or they could break up after a couple of months.

She really hoped for the former because she would admit, as much as her pride would let her anyway, that she wanted Archer to stick around.

This visit was really nice and she couldn't wait to find out what they would do next time they were together. She blushed the whole way home at the thought.

* * *

 **So that's the end of this one. Sorry for the delay on this but I got busy/distracted with other things. I'm still here though and hope to continue writing more of these. I have 8 more planned, but I don't know if I'll get around to them all since I started school again last week. In fact I'm switching back and forth between tabs to do this and homework right now. Remember that suggestions are welcome or if you just want to talk that's okay too. Feel free to do that in the reviews or in PM's. I try to answer to both.**

 **I'll say that at one point I considered having Illya be the little sister, having a disease, and/or having her die. In the end I'm gonna leave her as the older sister and she'll just be short. Not short like a kid like in the actual show, but not very tall. Like maybe an inch shorter than Saber. I even thought of having Kiritsugu be dead too, but I changed my mind. Also if you didn't catch it, I implied Cu x Scáthach from Cu's side. It's technically not incest because they're only adopted siblings in this. Also yes, this obviously confirms that Archer was Shirou at one point and that non-servant characters exist in this AU also.**

 **Anyways, Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Note

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to a quick note I'm writing.**

I just wanted to let the readers of this story to that this story is one of a series of Archer/Mordred one-shots.

These stories include:

 _Blind Date_  
 _House Visit_  
 _Country Ride  
Second Date_

And more that will come out over time.

There is also a separate, but very similar one-shot called _Red Clad Temper._

If you haven't checked the others out but you are a fan of one or more of these then I recommend you do so. I will not be updating these stories because like I said, they are one-shots.

 **Expect more one-shots or maybe a two-shot soon. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
